Yadogan
}} (宿眼, lit. Fate's Eye) is the dōjutsu of Naori, and is stated to be the eye that is formed when the wielder has found their true purpose of their very own Sharingan. This eye is completely sacred, as only one shinobi has wielded it. Overview The appears, to be a red-colored Rinnegan it doesn't state to have any relation to the Rinnegan, though this can easily be countered, as the , applies mechanics such as the Rinnegan does. During a fateful battle in the Southern Frontier, years ago, Naori was able to figure out the true success of her sharingan Sharingan, and it's overall purpose. . Suddenly the pupil began to spiral outwards, and out poured a red texture. Abilities The Yadogan, applies the basic mechanics of both the Sharingan; which is the ability to, memorize techniques at first glance, extensively allowing them to copy the techniques, and make them their own. Not even being a single strand of hair off. When she first activated the Yadogan, Naori noticed her vision increased drastically, which allowed her to see not only her opponent, when she knocked him back a great distance, but also the proctors watching the fight from her sides. The dōjutsu also allows Naori to detect most basic leveled, to B-ranked genjutsu. It will also increase Naori's existing techniques. Even allowing them to detect, . Naori has also stated, that the laws of Space-Time Ninjutsu don't apply with the dōjutsu active. The wielder is able to move at even faster rates, that users of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Unlike the other dōjutsu, the Yadogan, enhances it's weilders physical prowess. This was first seen when Naori fought, Michii Kari, when Kari attempted to escape, Naori was unable to keep up with her at first. Though when she activated her Yadogan, she was able to get ahead of Michii. Her strength as well increased drastically. When found out Ryuko died, she smashed he fist against the wall, and put a hole in it. Though, just moments later, when news got out,Iris had been kidnapped, her Yadogan activated, and she was able to cave a hole inside of the wall, also destroying her neighbors wall. This strength isn't anything comparable to that of the Chakra Enhanced Strength, but it's more of a superhuman strength. One of the Yadogan's most prominent uses, is the ability to extensively drain their in-sight opponent of their chakra. When a target is in eye sight, Naori can substantially drain her opponents of their chakra, or even fend it off to someone else. It also grants the wielder the ability to both sense and view chakra in the surroundings. This allows the Yadogan, to automatically switch into two functions at once. First being; drawing in the chakra, to add to their own supply. The second; for the wielder to grab a lock onto it's target. Meaning, whoever the chakra belonged to, the wielder would be able to lock onto them, allowing him the extensive use to finding the chakra signature. Sharingan See Also Sharingan *''Rinnegan'' Trivia * This dōjutsu is currently for fictional purposes only, as a story is still required upon adapting. * Naori has also stated this dōjutsu will most certainly, take root into the eyes of her son Sigma Uchiha. Category:Dojutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai